In the mobile communication system, usually a base station functions as an allocation apparatus that allocates wireless resources of mobile stations. As a method of a mobile communication system, an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system can be cited. In the LTE system, wireless resources are allocated to a plurality of mobile stations at every 1-ms sub-frame by a process called scheduling.
Technologies related to this scheduling process are described in, for example, NPL 1 and PTLs 1 and 2.
A base station in NPL 1 performs scheduling for a mobile station based on the data congestion amount notified from the mobile station.
A base station in PTLs 1 and 2 determines the priority order of mobile stations that are set as targets for scheduling based on downlink allocation information regarding mobile stations.